Liam Jaidee
Name: Liam Jaidee Age: 18 Orientation: Bisexual; male inclinations Looks: Being of Thai descent, Liam is quite dashing, one of the best looking people in his class. His brown eyes are mesmerizing and so he can always get whatever he wants, but they still have a certain apathy with them. Sometimes they can seem even a bit dreamy. He has a tan-ish skin color, darker than your average Asian, and has a reasonably fit build. Slender, with some toned and defined muscles. He wears his school uniform all unruly, but he can look classy and refined if he chose to, which is when he dresses in his waiter clothes. Personality: Liam is the most passive member of the gang when it comes to violence and crimes, not really participating in those type of things. However, that doesn’t make him any less responsible, as he had the ability to stop it but didn’t. As a person, Liam is lazy. So lazy. He’s the kid that will fall asleep in history class and get in trouble a lot of the time. He’ll put off all his homework till the morning its due, and will barely make it in time. Not that Liam is stupid or anything, he just isn’t exactly motivated to do anything. With the proper motivation, however, he can be the most hard-working person ever. He isn’t even exactly caring towards the gang, and seems like the odd man out of that group. Despite his laziness and apathy, Liam is a very cool person. On first impression, he seems like this really cool, suave guy, but when you meet him foreals, he’s nothing like that. He’s really bubbly and a burst of energy, almost a bit too flamboyant, but he definitely seems to have the purest of hearts. He’s just that kind of all play and no work kind of guy, and he always gets what he wants. He however, does have a sort of dark side. He has a terrible temper, and can get irritated pretty easily, so he often gets himself into fights with non-gang characters. Not to mention he is a very sexually active being, getting guys drunk or negotiating with them and then sleeping with them, both for his own pleasure and for his blackmailing-getting-whatever-he-wants intentions, so he’s not all that innocent like he makes himself out to be. Likes: Liam loves to play, he’s kind of like a little kid in that sense. He loves video games, sports, anything. He also loves sex, both for the pleasurable feeling but also because of what he can get out of it. He likes procrastinating and sleeping, as well as daydreaming. He likes to observe things, and he is a very analytical person. He loves eating and he loves food! He is also a little greedy, and he loves money, one of his biggest motivations to do stuff. Dislikes: Liam hates working, especially homework. He hates learning at school, and only likes school for the social interaction, but otherwise hates it. He also hates sitting still, always wanting to move around. He hates his teachers, and has on one occasion, gotten one fired through certain shady means. He also hates drinking and drugs, or any sort of substance abuse, which sort of separates him from the other gang members. He also dislikes committing crimes that directly harm someone, mainly beating people up. He prefers to handle things through negotiations. Strengths: He’s a very smooth talker, and through that, often gets what he wants. In fact, it’s because of his communication skills that he’s able to sway teachers into not failing or getting people to sleep with. Which he is very good at. He’s very good in bed. He also has the best reputation (personality wise) of all the gang members. He’s also has certain morals that he will not cross, particularly beating on someone else for no particular reason and substance abuse. But he’s also quite athletic. He’s no Jackie Chan, but he can throw a pretty good punch or two, as well as run away quite fast. But he’s also very observational, and is the kind of person to notice every single detail of something. He is also very determined when motivated, and I think life or death is a very good motivation. He also does have a sort of innocence that could favor him during the game. He also is rather quiet when he want to be, which can help him in stalking. Weaknesses: A bit on the lazy side, there may be a point where Liam will literally stop caring about his life and sink very low. And even though he has a good reputation among the gang members, that really doesn’t say much, considering, they are gang members. He’s also not the quickest thinker, and he might come off as a bit slow or stupid (which he’s not.) And those that he has got drunk and slept with;, they would have a grudge against him. His temper might also get the better of him and get himself exposed, or he may get reckless. Relationships: Friends/Acquaintances in gang members. Rather disliked by the others, with may be some likes/neutrals, although he doesn’t really care. Has a crush on a boy in class. Family: Only child, but he has a pet turtle. Lives by himself and is legally emancipated from his parents. He doesn’t talk to his mother (36) and father (38). Gameplay: Liam would try and save his energy. He would stalk some killer potential people, and kill them by surprise when they killed a substantial amount of people and were tired. Or he might stick with a group, and kill them while they’re sleeping. Pretty much, kill people when they don’t expect it, or in self defense. But he wouldn’t kill his crush.